the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Tso
Medium Aberration (Extraplanar) HD: 7d8+14 (45 hp) Initiative: +3 (+3 Dex) Speed: 20 ft., climb 10 ft. AC: 17 (+3 Dex, +4 Natural), Touch 13, Flat-footed 14 BAB/Grapple: +5/+7 Attack: 1 glaive +7 melee (1d10+2/x3) or 1 claw +7 melee (1d6+1) Full Attack: 1 glaive +7 melee (1d10+2/x3) and 2 claws +7 melee (1d6+1) and 1 bite +5 melee (1d8+2 and poison) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. (10 ft. glaive) Special Attacks: Poison, enslave, spells Special Qualities: Circle magic, darkvision 60 ft. Saves: Fort. +4, Ref. +5, Will +5 Abilities: Str 15, Dex 16, Con 14, Int 17, Wis 11, Cha 15 Skills: Bluff +10, Concentration +12, Diplomacy +12, Sense Motive +8, Spellcraft +11, Spot +8 Feats: Multiattack, Ability Focus (enslave), Dodge Environment: Any land (Outlands or any lawful-aligned plane) Organization: Solitary CR: 5 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always lawful evil Advancement: By character class LA: - “The only way I’ll allow you to live iss as my tslave. I come out richer, and you don’t join the ranks of the dead. Ssurely this iss reasonable? Or at least preferable to death?” A tso is related to neogi (MM2) of the prime material plane. Its body is spider-like, with 8 insectile limbs and a bulging abdomen. A long, serpentile neck rises from its thorax and its head is eel-like with a mouth full of needle-like teeth. Only its 4 hind limbs are used for movement, while the 4 fore limbs are manipulative members. Its body is hairless, covered with gleaming chitin and black leathery skin at the joints. The tso are a race of slavers, smugglers and cross-traders across the lawful planes. They never do anything unless there is an ironclad contract for it. They are highly social and are often accompanied by charmed slaves. Their greed is legendary. A brood of tso travels in a flying vessel shaped like a monstrous spider, called an archeon, aracheas or arachantine. They speak Neogi and Planar Trade Common. Poison (Ex): A tso’s bite is poisonous. Primary damage paralyzes the victim for 1d6 rounds and secondary damage is 1d4 strength and 1d4 dexterity. Con-based DC 15 fortitude save negates. Enslave (Su): A tso can enslave another creature as a standard action 3/day by making a touch attack. The victim must make a Cha-based DC 17 will save or be enslaved. This functions as a dominate monster spell, CL 16. The victim gets to make a will save everyday to break free of control. If the slave is more than 1 mile away from the tso, the enslavement ends. Spells: A tso can cast spells as a level 5 wizard, preferring divination, illusion and enchantment spells. Circle Magic (Su): A tso is able to use circle magic just like the Red Wizards of Thay, but it does not need the tattoo focus feat. See DMG, p.194 for details. The tso who is the circle leader can have up to 5 participants in the circle. Brooding: Tso Pregnancy Sometimes, a brood may decide that one of them is to become a mother. The rest of the brood paralyze the would-be mother and begins a series of radical body changes. Its size increases to large, but it can no longer move. A pregnant tso eats constantly. About 10 weeks later, 1d4+2 young tso emerge from its body, killing the parent. Converted from PSMC2. Category:Abberations